Imagine Us
by jaybonesss23
Summary: Au, Inspired by "Imagine Me & You." Naomi is a florist, inheriting her mothers old store. Emily is getting married...to a man. It just so happens that Naomi is hired to do the flowers at Emily's wedding. When they meet sparks fly, but can't things ever be complicated!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright all, I am back and ready for another story. I've been thinking about this one for a while now and have been dying to write it. I have to be honest though, I haven't sat down and planned it out yet but I will… probably. **

**So this story is loosely based around the one and only "Imagine Me & You" so it will resemble the movie for a lot of parts/ lines etc. It will veer from it though because I don't what it to be exactly like the movie obviously, I just haven't planned it all out so far. For now the story is going to be rated T, when the sexy times come I will give you a warning beforehand, though this will probably be a bit of a slow build, I have a fondness for them and it will make sense in the story **

**Also I want to thank marsupial1974, garden-nomes, and GloryMorgan for endless entertainment on twitter and if you aren't reading their stories, what are you doing?!**

**Alright, on with it then. **

**P.S. I didn't even read this over because I told Morgan that I'd post this today and I've got 13 minutes until it's officially tomorrow. So all mistakes are due to my utter fatigue from shoveling snow all day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins yada yada yada (Lily, please marry me) **

**Naomi's POV**

"Ow! Shiting, fucking hell! Stupid door." I yell at the door to my truck, which had somehow found a way to slam shut on my hand. I pull my hand out of the offending door and give the side of the truck a quick kick, stubbing my toe in the process.

"Just great. Cherry on top." The morning had already started off shit, my alarm not going off and resulting in me being late to my first appointment. My car had decided to shit the bed, breaking an axel on a pothole. I had to go out and buy another truck, going way over my monthly budget, resigning myself to a few nights of Ramen for dinner. The entire ordeal resulted in me almost missing my one event scheduled for the day, causing me and the rest of the crew to run around like chickens with our head cut off. I lifted the bouquet of flowers that I was holding higher on my hip and walk up the path to the church.

"Alright grumpy pants, this is a wedding and I will not have you ruin it with your puss." I look over at my insufferable mother, who was also holding a large amount of flowers, and frown at her even further.

"Why are you here again? Did you not give me the business?!" I ask her, with more than a little attitude.

"Of course dear but you know I can't miss a wedding." I roll my eyes at her.

"Or a birthday, or bridal shower, or graduation party."

"I like to be around happy people Naomi, you should try it some time." I scoff at her and walk a bit faster. By the time I get to the church I'm a bit out of breath from trying to get away from my mother. I turn back around and see my mother coming up the path behind me.

"I'm just going to bring these to the bride," She grabs the flowers from me. "You go and find the groom and give him the boutonnière." I glare at her.

"Right, right, sorry dear. Old habits die hard as they say." She turns away and walks into the church. I look around the group of people mingling outside and spot a group of guys in matching suits who look to be the groom and best men. I make my way over, intending to introduce myself.

"Hello, you're the groom I take it?" I ask holding my hand out. He looks at me, smiles and shakes my hand.

"I am. The name is Heck." He smiles politely at me.

"I'm Naomi, I did your flowers."

"Oh yes, the flowers. They look, um flowers are great." I laugh at him.

"You don't have the slightest idea about flowers do you?" He smiles sheepishly at me.

"That's alright. Here, I have your boutonnieres for you and your best man." I pin his red rose to the lapel of his suit jacket and look around for his best man. I hear a roaring laugh come from behind the groom, or Heck, and I see him turn around.

"There he is now." He grabs the shoulder of his best man and turns him to me.

"Cook, this is Naomi, she did the flowers."

"Tops babe, tops. The flowers look mint, as do you." I can practically feel his eyes look me over and if I wasn't on a job I would have kicked him in the balls.

"You know I don't have a six pack under this suit, I have a twelve pack." I can't help but laugh at him, even if he's repulsive. It's almost endearing.

"Sorry mate, but you're not really my type."

"I can also be sensitive and shit yeah?" I shake my head at him and see my mother coming back out of the church and head over to me.

"Come now dear, we have to go in, it's starting soon." I turn to Heck and give him a quick smile.

"Well good luck then." I turn and walk away with my mother into the church. Normally I would have just dropped off the flowers and left but my mum is insistent on staying for the entire thing, reception and all. My mum drags me to one of the pews near the middle of the church and to the side, giving me enough room to leave when I start to find the entire ordeal gag worthy. I hear the music start and I stand up with the rest of the guests, but use the opportunity to slip a bit away from the pew and out of the aisle. Before I can make it far I look over my shoulder and see the bride coming down the aisle. I look at her and can't help but be drawn to her. I see her bright red hair, cute button nose, and slim neck and I feel a sense of instant longing. Nothing though compares to her eyes, big large and open brown eyes that I feel like I could get lost in forever, and that are focused just as intently on me as I am on her. I smirk at her and quickly walk behind a pillar, needing to get out of her penetrating gaze. I shake myself out of my daze and walk out of the church, deciding to smoker out here until the reception starts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk into the reception area, a nice tent out outside that softly lit, just enough light to eat and see where you're going. I walk around the tent for a while, observing everything and everyone dancing and drinking, a bit envious if I'm being honest that they are all having so much fun. I see my mother charming a couple of men in the corner of the tent, a plate of food in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. I thank god that I don't love with her anymore because knowing her she'll be on the pull. I see her rub down one of the guys arm and bat her eyelashes. _Typical. _I start to make my way over to her intent on saying goodbye to her and making sure she gets a ride from one of our other workers, until I catch a flash of red out of the corner of my eyes. I stop on my way over to my mom, I bite my lip and decide to go over and introduce myself.

I make my way over to the bride and see that she has her back to me, acing what looks to be a bowl of punch. _Perfect opening._ I grab a cup and clear my throat, a smirk on my lips.

"Hi." I say. She whips around and looks at me, I notice her eyes look me up and down even if she doesn't know that she is doing it. My smirk grows even wider but I also grow more hesitant because she did just get married, even I have my boundaries. I use her distracted daze to my advantage and try to get by her and at the punch, needing something in my hands before I do something that both of us would regret.

"Um, I wouldn't … I wouldn't get any of that." I look back at her.

"And why not? Punch is for drinking isn't it?" I playfully ask her. I see her look down and blush.

"I'm Naomi. I did your flowers." I hold my hand out to her and see her look at me in the eyes.

"They were beautiful, thank you. I'm Emily… the bride." She gestures to her dress before grabbing my hand in hers. I feel as if I've been electrocuted or struck by lightning, shock waves moving throughout my body starting from my hand and firmly planting themselves in my lower gut. I can see that she is having a similar experience if the widening of her eyes in anything to go by. I quickly pull my hand away, if I had held her hand any longer I'm not sure what I would have done. I turn back around to reach for the punch but I'm stopped by a hand on my arm, I feel the shockwaves run through my body once again. I look up at Emily, a confused look on my face.

"I…" She looks at me deeply, like she wants to say something. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"I dropped my ring in the punch." I look at her and down at the punch.

"Your ring? As in your wedding ring?!" She giggles and grabs the ladle in the punch bowl, stirring up the fruits in the bowl.

"Yes. I've tried the ladle but I can't get it." I nod my head.

"Right. Well, we can't pour it out there's too much of it." I nod and giggle. I take a deep breath and resign myself to what I have to do. I pull up my sleeve and nod at Emily.

'Okay, here I go, we have no choice. Cover me with your dress. "I grab her waist and pull her behind me, placing her as the lookout. I hear someone come up to her and start talking to her but I focus only o putting my hand into the punch bowl and digging around for her ring. _What are you even doing Naomi? She's married. You were always a sucker for a damsel in distress. _I keep dragging my hand across the bottom of the bowl until I feel a piece of metal and pull it up.

"Aha!" I cheer quietly. I turn around and grab Emily's hand and bring it behind her back, ignoring the feeling of having her hand in mine, and slip the ring onto her finger. I pop out from behind her and see that she was talking to Cook and I groan internally.

"Naomikins babe! You should give the cookie monster a dance, I've been saving meself all night for you." I look over at Emily.

"He's not serious is he? Cookie monster?!" She giggles and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid he is. If you humor him he'll go away quicker."

"Why do I doubt that?" I sigh and decide to just get a dance with Cook out of the way, somehow knowing that he would be persistent.

"Alright Cookie, _one _dance." He throws a fist in the air and turns to the dance floor. Before I can follow him Emily grabs my arm, making me stop in my stride. This time I let the feeling of her hand on my arm rush over me, feeling goosebumps over my skin. _Get it together Naomi, she's off limits._ I pull my arm away gently and look at Emily, she looks a little ashamed and there is a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you. For helping me with the ring, I mean." I nod at her.

"Any time Emily." I give her a little bow as a joke, in order to make her laugh. For some reason I can't leave her without seeing her smile one more time.

I find Cook on the dance floor and go up to him just in time for the song to change to a slower one.

"Bloody hell." Cook pulls me into his arms while I try to keep my distance from him as much as possible. Shockingly the dance isn't all that bad, he seems to be a decent guy and is rather amusing, when he isn't trying to grab my ass that is. After the song is over I am saved by the groom trying to make some sappy speech. _Right, time to get out of here then._

I hear the sound of a husky voice reverberating throughout the tent and can't help but stop and observe for a few more moments. I look up at Emily and see that she's smiling and working the guests, and they were lapping her up. Who wouldn't really, she looked like she was born to charm the pants off the world. I find myself daydreaming about her, running my hands through her hair, holding her hand, sleeping next to her, Sundays in bed... Woah! _Enough with the daydreams. You have rules, she's married. End of._ I make eye contact with Emily across the room during a break in her words. I give her a half smile and slip out of the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day wasn't any different than any other day, the usual assholes coming in for flowers because they fucked up, a few dead pets,, but nothing extraordinary. Nothing that is, until a little redhead came through the door, carrying a smile that would kill.

"Emily. Hi."

"Hi Naomi." She waves at me cutely and I can't help but smile at her.

"I just wanted to come by and thank you again for the flowers, they really were beautiful."

"It's no problem, it's part of the job." She nods and looks down at her feet. I don't say anything because I get the feeling that she has something to say.

"Listen, Heck and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner this week. Friday maybe?" She asks nervously. I think about it before I answer.

"Yeah. Sure, why not? Friday is good for me."

"Excellent. Heck will be ecstatic." I think about the two minute conversation that I had with him before the wedding and can't help but think that she was really talking about herself.

"Well, I'll see you on Friday then. 7 good?"

"Yeah, yeah, sevens great. See you then, Naomi." She walks out of the store and I can't help but wonder why I just accepted the invivtation. I hadn't seen her for three weeks, they must have been on their honeymoon, but the entire time I couldn't help but think of big brown eyes and how they looked at me. Or her hand in mine and the feelings it awakened in me. I was never really one to develop a crush on anyone, sure I slept around every now and then, I have needs, but I never like anyone. Why then does this women whom I had one conversation with stir up these feelings within me? And why does it have to be feelings for a woman who's married?! And why am I even putting myself into temptations path after everything that I've been through? _Follow your rules and you'll be fine._ I sigh and begin to lock up for the day, knowing that now I won't get any more work done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I make my way to Emily and Heck's apartment on Friday night and I can't help but be excited. Throughout the week I had an eternal struggle about whether or not I should cancel because of the attraction that I feel for Emily, until I realized that I'm a grown woman and I can deal with this maturely. So I'm attracted to Emily? Who wouldn't be?! There's no reason that we can't be friends and the few moments I had spent with her husband had been nice enough. It never hurts to broaden your friend group.

I knock on their door, holding the bouquet of flowers that I brought in one arm.

"Naomi! Nice to finally see you."

"Nice to see you again Heck." I say as I hand him the flowers.

"Emily is going to happy with these flowers, she keeps complaining about the bachelorette pad feel in here." I look around and can't help but agree with him. He leads me to the living room and shows me to the couch as he brings the flowers into the kitchen, attempting to find a vase to put them in.

"Hello."

"Hi, Emily. How are you doing?"

"Quite well, how about you?"

"No complaints. Escpecially with this magnificent couch."

"Don't let Heck hear you say that, he thought we paid too much for it."

"Well you can't put a price on comfort."

"I told you Heck!" Emily yells playfully and points at Heck.

"I understand paying a good amount for it but not the amount we paid." He turns to me and winks. "Never take Emily to an auction, she gets far to competitive."

"It's not my fault! I had to be growing up with Katie."

"Katie?"

"My twin. You probably met her briefly. She was the loud obnoxious one with a leopard print dress at the wedding." I chuckle a bit remembering seeing her.

"Oh yes. Very subtle."

"Subtle is Katie's middle name." We both laugh and I find myself being drawn to her eyes once again, not able to resist the hold that she has on me. We stare at eachother for a bit until I hear Heck tlak, completely forgetting that he is even in the room.

"I couldn't find a vase for these Emily." He hands her the flowers and Emily takes a big whiff of them.

"These are beautiful. Thank you."

"Thank you for having me."

"I'll just go and take care of these." Emily leaves the room with the flowers in hand, leaving me and Heck to ourselves.

"So Naomi, are you ever going to get married?" I choke a bit, not expecting him to ask em that right away.

"Well maybe if I met the right person and now that the laws have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm gay." I see his mouth fall open a bit, not expeciting me to say that.

"Ah." I hear the doorbell ring.

"That'll be Cook."

"Cook is coming?" He looks at me apologetically.

"…yeah. Well that changed things."

"You tried to hook us up didn't you?" He looks at me sheepishly.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I've had to push off enough men like him before." I smile at him to let him know that I don't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We sit at the dining table eating something that can only be described as revolting.

"No offense mate, but this shit sucks." Cook says.

"It really is hun." Emily says, petting his hand softly.

"Right, so is the sex better after marriage then?"

"Cook." Emily says sternly warning him.

"What?! I'm askin for a friend." He winks at me and smiles.

"Cook, we know all of your friends and they really don't want to know." Heck says shaking his head slighty.

"Touche, mate."

"I think you mean touché." I say

"No, he means touché. I tried correcting him years ago and he refuses to stop saying it. I think he does it to piss me off at this point." Emily says, throwing her napkin at Cook.

"You'll get married soon Cookie." Heck says, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah? Why would I do that?"

"When you meet the right girl you're going to want to."

"And how will I know when that is?"

Emily answers. "You don't know straight away, it just feels warm and comfortable. You hang in there and give it a chance and before you know it, you're like, yeah this is it, this is love."

"I'm with her." Heck answers.

"I'm with her to."

"I don't agree. I think you know immediately, as soon as your eyes meet… then everything that happens from then on just proves that you've been right in that moment. When you've suddenly realized that you've been incomplete and now you are whole." I say, looking directly at Emily making her look at me in the eyes. I can see the confusion in her eyes, but also what looks to be a small hint of desire.

"Actually, I'm with her." Heck says and Cook agrees.

"No." Emily says strongly.

"No?"

"No. if you think that, then everyone who doesn't have all that business is settling for less." Emily says animatedly.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"That kind of is what you're saying."

"I think she said it a bit nicer." Cook interjects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I look out over the London skyline, thinking back to my argument with Emily over dinner. _Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her that far. _I was deep in my thoughts when I hear Emily call my name. I see her standing in the doorway to the attic, the soft light making her featers even more beautiful.

"You're going to get soaked if you stay out there." She yells over the rain.

"I can't help it, it's beautiful." I say to her as I walk into the house.

"Listen about earlier at dinner, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to imply that your love is invalid or anything. I should have just dropped it."

"If anyone should be sorry it's me. I took it personally when I shouldn't have. Really you have nothing to be sorry about." I nod at her, shaking a bit because of the rain.

"You're freezing." Emily says as she rubs her hands up and down my arms, causing me to shiver even more.

"I'm fine, really."

"You're not." Emily pulls me to her and wraps her arms around me, rubbing my back and arms furiously. I relish the feeling of her against me; take in her scent and the way her hands feel on my back and arms. I feel her arms start to slow but she doesn't remove herself from me. I hear her take in a breath and shudder. I pull myself away from her, leaving a few inches between her face and mine and look at her in the eyes. I almost fall over by the desire and need in them. I see her start to move towards me, her eyes starting to close as mine are quickly following suit.

"Emily…" I say in a weak attempt to stop her.

"Hey, you guys up there?" I hear Heck yell up the stairs and we break apart quicker than you can say I.

"Y-Yeah. Be right down." Emily says, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We spend the rest of the night playing a bit of poker and joking around, though I notice that Emily has yet to look at me. By the time it reaches midnight I'm tired and ready to go home. Emily and Heck walk me to the door, Cook in front of me because he offered to drive me home.

"Well I had a wonderful time, we have to do that again soon." Heck says before pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, I had a great time as well." I look at Emily and for the first time since the attic incident she's finally looking at me. We awkwardly stare at each other for a bit, not sure if we should hug or not before I decide to wave and walk out the door with Cook, giving Emily one more look before I go.

I let out a deep breath, glad to be out of the situation but at the same time sad that it didn't lead to anything. _Rules Naomi._ I sigh deeply again, unsure of how long my rules will stand up. It was one night and I was ready to throw them away for Emily. And to be honest, if she had kissed me I wouldn't have been able to stop. _Well this should be interesting. _

**Thoughts? Reviews? Let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all had a happy holidays/ whatever it is (or isn't) that you celebrate. I'm so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I wanted to do it quicker but video games, Christmas, and then even more video games have gotten in the way And for some reason this chapter was fighting me! This is the longest it's ever taken me to write a chapter and I'm pretty sure it's my shortest one ever. I figured it'd be better to end this chapter and then pick up the rest in another. And it'd be less of a wait this way. It'll be a quicker update next time I promise!**

**Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows, you are all beautiful snowflakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins and I didn't get Lily or Kat underneath my Christmas tree… what the hell mom?!**

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

It's been about a week since my dinner over at Emily's and I can't seem to get her out of my head. I'm convinced that I see her on the street numerous times throughout the passing days, her red hair always out of reach, out of the corner of my eye, or right around a corner of a building. The week has also given me time to think things through a bit and made me come to the terms with my feelings about Emily. There is no denying it now, especially to myself and after the dinner, that I have a strange attraction to Emily. I know though that I can't let these feelings get in the way of having a friendship with her because I know that her friendship is something that I desperately want with her, even Heck and Cook are fun guys.

I turn the corner to my mums house, deciding to stop by for a bit. I look at the yellow house, and even though I fought about the color with her, I can't help but smile at the memories. I make my way into the house, not even bothering to knock because she rarely does at my house. I put my coat on the hook inside of the entry way, it's just starting to get cold out.

"Mum!" I walk through the house calling for her, not finding her anywhere. I realize that it's the middle of the day and there is only one place she would be. I walk out of the kitchen door that leads to the backyard and make my way over to the massive greenhouse that fills up the entirety of our lawn. Feeling the cool air against my skin makes me move even faster and I shortly find myself in front of the greenhouse. I push open the door quickly and am welcomed by the heat of the greenhouse, obviously needing to be warm for the flowers to grow. I take some time walking up and down some of the rows of flowers and admiring them. It always amazes me that my mum is able to grow them so beautifully.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" I hear the voice of my best friend mockingly from behind a row of Rose's.

"Can't I just stop by and see you and mum for a bit?" She snorts and shakes her head.

"No, you really can't, especially in the middle of the day. Who's running the shop?" Effy asks.

"I left Nikki there, I was bored."

"Mhmm. I'm sure it had nothing to do with a little redhead making you anxious?"

"What!? I don't know what you're talking about." Effy rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm sure you don't Naomi."

"How the hell do you always do that?!" I ask her frustrated but before she can answer I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Naomi dear! To what do we owe this surprise?" My mum asks and I hear Effy snicker behind me.

"No, you know what? Never mind, I'm heading back to the shop. I'll see you both later."

As I head down the row of flowers I hear my mother ask Effy a question.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, just Naomi seeing a bit of red." She snickers to herself and I yell a fuck you to her before I walk out the door.

* * *

I make my way back to the store, figuring that it's best to relieve Nikki. I walk through the door and see her behind the counter messing with a pot of flowers. She's been with me for a few years now, starting when she was eighteen and it's been a perfect fit for everyone. She runs the shop for me when I can't be there and mum practically adopted her when we first met. She's also really helpful for big events, helping with moving the products or making some flower arrangements for me if need be. It also helps that she's like a little sister to me, it's always easier to work with friends.

"Back so soon?" Nikki asks.

"Yeah, they were being twats."

She laughs. "Sure they were."

"And why do you say it so skeptically?"

"Because we all know how you can get." I roll my eyes at her.

"Need I remind you who is the boss here?" I joke with her.

"Like anyone here could forget! You remind us of it so many times a day!" She laughs and I throw a flower at her, hitting her square in the head. Which leads to a bit of a flower fight between the two of us, which probably isn't the most professional thing to do but it's my shop so who cares?

We got a bit too into the flower fight and don't notice that a customer walks into the shop. I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Um, Hi. Is this a bad time?" I look behind me and see Emily sheepishly smiling next to a vase of flowers. I smile widely at her, a laugh coming out of my mouth after seeing Nikki get a flower into her eye.

"Emily!" I yell probably a bit too loudly, the excitement from fooling around and seeing her in my shop again causing me to become a little bit over excited.

"No! It's not a bad time at all! I was just making sure that my employee knows her place." Nikki snorts behind me.

"Please! We both know that I totally was winning!" I laugh at her and shake my head.

"In your dreams." I shove Nikki in the shoulder jokingly and look towards Emily.

"Forgive me, I didn't introduce you. Emily, this Nikki, my employee slash non-blood related younger sibling. And Nikki, this is Emily, my… friend." I finish the last bit uncertainly, not really sure what to classify mine and Emily's relationship is at this point.

"Hello, Nikki." Emily says shyly, giving her a little wave in the process.

"Well hello there. Are you one of Naomi's conquests then?" She looks over Emily, lifting one eyebrow in the process.

"I have to say, you're much prettier than some of the others. Love her to death but Naomi's standards aren't always as high as they should be ever since J-"

"Nikki!" I scream at her and shoot her a look that tells her to shut up. "She's not one of my 'conquests'." I use air quotes when saying conquests.

"I did the flowers at her wedding and we're friends. End of." I turn to Emily apologetically.

"I'm sorry about her, she doesn't know when to shut up." I look over at Nikki again and she holds her hands up near her head in surrender as she walks into the back room. I look back at Emily and see that she has a smile on her face.

"I'm one of your conquests then am I?" She asks playfully.

I space out for a minute imagine Emily being conquered by me, or the other way around and I feel myself get hot underneath my shirt and the heat rise up to my cheeks and neck. "What- No, god no. She's a bit of a nutter. Always thinking things are happening that aren't."

"I'm kidding Naomi! I was just messing about." We look at each other smiling a bit.

"Though I imagine there are worse things to be." I look at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it can't bad being one of your conquests. I imagine it would be rather nice." She looks down at her feet, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. I focus on my hands, unable to look at Emily after that. She just admitted that it wouldn't be that bad! Does this mean that she wants me?! Does she fancy me also? She's straight. _She's also married head Naomi, so stop those thoughts right now._ We stand in silence for a bit longer, both of us not really knowing where to go from here. I clear my throat and decide to just dive in.

"So Emily, stopping by for some flowers?"

"Oh, um, I'm afraid not… not that they aren't beautiful!" She hastily adds. I laugh at her slightly.

"It's okay, I know you like them. If you're not here for flowers then why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your company of course."

"Of course." She smiles cheekily at me. "I came to ask you to movies tonight. Heck, Cook and I go every week or so and we wanted to invite you… if you wanted to come that is."

"Of course I'll come." I answer quicker than is possible. I didn't realize how much I missed the redhead, and even the rest of them, until I hadn't seen them for a week. Emily's face lights up and the tension from earlier is quickly erased.

"Great! We're going to see the new Hunger Games, I hope you don't mind but I haven't seen it yet and I'm dying."

"First rule about me Ems, is that I never have a problem watching a Jennifer Lawrence movie, ever. Especially if she's in a tight revealing bathing suit."

"I think you might be drooling a bit there Naomi."

"Do you blame me!? Did you see her in _Silver Linings Playbook_?! With that sports bra and yoga pants dancing away!? I almost had to leave the theater and take a moment for myself." Emily openly laughs at me.

"Okay, I'll give you that, she did look good in that movie."

"See! Even straight girls think so!" Emily smiles faintly and looks around me, not really looking me in the eyes and I feel the tension come back into the room. I look around the shop a bit, trying to figure out if I said something that offended her in some way, or put her off completely. After replaying the conversation in my head I see that I haven't done anything, at least that I'm aware of, and it makes the silence even more confusing.

"Well I'll see you tonight then. Is 7 good for you?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll see you then." Emily waves shyly and walks out of the shop, leaving me with the mess of my flower fight and the Emily sized gap in my shop. I sigh, looking around at the shop at the mess in front of me and decide to quickly get it over with so I can get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

I'm standing in front of my mirror, deciding if the cardigan and jeans looks good or if I should put on something else. I must have stood there for a half an hour until I decide that it's good enough. _It's not like you have anyone to impress…Keep telling yourself that. _Lost in my thoughts I don't hear my front door opening or the footsteps coming through my living room and into my bedroom door.

"Naomi." I jump and turn around quickly, almost falling on my ass in fear.

"Jesus Eff! You scared the shit out of me!" She smirks and tilts her head a bit.

"Why are you all dressed up? Don't we normally do movie night in sweatpants?" When Effy says we, she really means me because I have never seen Effy wear a pair of sweatpants since I've known her.

"Oh shit. I forgot that tonight is movie night."

"You forgot our weekly movie night that we've done since teenagers, is tonight?" She looks at me deeply and I feel as if she's looking through my soul.

"You're seeing her tonight aren't you?" I give her the patented Campbell eye roll.

"If you must know, I am."

"What's her name then?"

"It's Emily."

"So where are you taking her?"

"I'm not taking her anywhere. She isn't someone who can be taken."

"Someone finally not falling for the Campbell charm?" I throw my middle finger up at her and walk into my living room, Effy following behind silently.

"No, for your information that isn't the case." She tilts her head at me looking as confused as Effy can look.

"What's the issue then?"

"…she's married."

"Oh." Effy waves her hand in the air as if swatting away a fly.

"…to a man." I see Effy's eye widen a bit in shock.

"Ohhh." We stand in silence for a while, letting Effy digest it all fully.

"Well then, you'll just have to fight a bit then won't you?"

"I can't do that Eff, she's married."

"What if she's married to the wrong person?" She floats away to the front door and opens it slightly.

"Think on it Naomi." She walks out the door and closes it behind her, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I think about what Effy says for a bit before I look at the clock and realize that if I don't leave now I won't make it on time. I grab my coat and open the front door, taking a deep breath for the night ahead, not sure what's going to happen. At least I'll be with Emily for the night and for now, that's enough.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be the movies, which I'm excited to write. I have a some main ideas that are going to happen in this story so just bear with me folks! Let me know what you thought! I really do love all of your reviews! And if you have any suggestions or anything that you want to happen in this story let me know! I always get inspired by you guys. **

**Reviews? Thoughts? Anyone still hungover from the holidays!?**

**-Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all I'm so so so terribly sorry that it's taken me so long to get this update up. There really is no excuse, as weirdly as it sound I'm suffering from having TOO much free time. Too much free time leads to me playing video games for hours, starting five new shows on Netflix, and watching an obscene amount of football. I start my last semester ever in about a week and I'll honestly be more motivated and have more regular updates when I return to campus. My house is a portal of laziness, puppy cuddles, and movies (so many movies) and then the golden globes happened, and then I had a huge basketball game to watch. And this chapter has been fighting me tooth and nail, I'm not totally happy with this chapter and I wish it could have been longer but alas here we are. Enough rambling, I hope you all enjoy. **

**P.S. I'm so thankful for all your reviews and follows! I will reply to all of your reviews tonight/tomorrow! I promise I haven't forgotten, once again just no motivation (look above lol )**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Naomi's POV**

* * *

After my brief talk with Effy, I quickly make my way to the tube station, not wanting to be late for the movie. Or if I'm honest, not wanting to waste any time I could have been spending with Emily. I make my way to the theatre with time to spare and decide to have a quick cigarette, knowing that it'll help calm my nerves a bit. Even though there's no reason to be nervous, it's simply a bunch of friends hanging out together and enjoying a movie. _Yeah, okay._ I lean against the wall in front of the theatre and light up a cigarette.

"I think there's some kind of law about that." I hear Emily say to the side of me. I turn my head and look at her, almost forgetting to exhale the smoke I had just inhaled. She looked gorgeous in a simple loose tank top and skinny jeans, her hair up in a messy ponytail. I see her smirk at me and I feel a blush on my cheeks.

"Laws for what?"

"Smoking near the entrance or something like that."

"There probably is, I just don't care."

"You rebel you." I smile at her.

"I do what I can to fight the power." We both giggle. I throw my cigarette on the ground and press my shoes onto it, making sure that it's out.

"You're the type who would do stuff like that aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem like the type of person who cares about things. I can see you at protests or something. Yelling at the man while surrounded by a bunch of surly looking lesbians." I laugh at her.

"Surly looking lesbians huh?"

"Yeah you know, brogues and strapons and such." I try not to laugh in her face but I can't help it. She looks so adorable talking about the strapons with the slight blush on her cheeks and small smile on her lips.

"That's not all we do you know. There much more to it."

"Is there?" She asks curiously.

"Hmm. Much, much more." I eye her and see that she's biting her bottom lip. Immediately making me want to bite it myself. I put my lip between my teeth to stop myself from doing just that.

"What else… do you do?" She asks shyly. I smirk at her and lean close, a new kind of bravery suddenly overtaking me.

"Why so curious Emily? Thinking about switching teams." I wink at her and see her blush. She looks everywhere but my eyes, our faces a lot closer than I had originally thought we were. I hear footsteps coming around the corner and put some space between Emily and I.

"Naomio!" Cook screams and runs at me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jesus Cook. You'll kill the woman! Put her down." Heck says, but I can't see him because Cook is too busy spinning in circles. Thankfully he listens to him and puts me down shortly after.

"Hey, Heck." I wave and smile at him.

"Hey, Naomi. It's good to see you. Emily has been talking about us getting together again for days." I look at Emily and she still won't look me in the eyes. I smile at him.

"I'm glad we're doing this. I wanted to hang with you guys again also. Though I have to admit, I never took Cook for a movie theatre kind of guy."

"Well you're right abou' that. But who can say no to Jennifer fucking Lawrence?! Girl is mint." We all nod in agreement, laughing and chatting as we make our way into the theatre. We get our tickets and walk into our theatre. After a little debate with the boys about where to sit, we finally win and pick a sit in the middle of the theatre. Heck goes into the row first, followed by Emily. I quickly follow behind her, not wanting to be stuck with only Cook on one side of me.

"I can't believe you guys wanted to sit in the front. It makes no sense!" Emily says.

"I totally agree. How can you say that these aren't the perfect seats? Right in the middle so we have the perfect view of the screen, but not to close so that we have to look up." I say, backing Emily up and continuing our argument with the boys from earlier.

"Yeah, that true but when you're that close it's like you're _in_ the movie! Especially action, it's the best." Heck says.

"Plus, Jlaws tits would look tops that close."

"Fair point Cook." I say, much to the chagrin of Emily. She slaps my arm lightly.

"You are all insufferable." We quite down as the previews start and focus our attention on the screen in front of us.

* * *

We make our way out of our theatre, talking about our favorite parts the entire way.

"That was tops mate!"

"I have to agree with you on this one Cookie." I say.

"I can't wait for the next one, even though I read the books and know what happens." Emily says.

"That was so close to the book wasn't it!? I was surprised at how well they did."

"It really was. They did a great job." We linger a bit longer in the theatre, still inside the area behind the ticket booth.

"Well I'm ready for a beer. You ready Cook?" Heck asks.

"Yeah, let's get fucking mental!" Cook throws his arm over Heck and they both walk out of the theatre without a backwards glance.

"Do they always do that?"

"Yeah, they do. They do a weekly pub crawl after movie night."

"And they just leave you here?" She nods.

"Well what do you do then? Go out with friends yourself?" She shakes her head.

"I usually go home, put on my pajamas, watch some Netflix. Maybe croquet for a bit."

"As much as I enjoy a good night home, and I mean no offense, but that seems incredibly lonely." She shrugs, not looking at me and I can tell that this is a bit of a sore spot for her.

"Right. Come with me then." I grab her hand and pull her back into the hallway we just exited.

"Naomi, what- where are we going?"

"We are going to sneak into another movie."

"But that's illegal." I snort at her.

"Please Em, like you've never done this before." I look back behind me, still holding her hand and dragging her along, I see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Wait." I stop walking. "You have done this before right?" She shakes her head slowly.

"No. I was a bit of a rule follower. Didn't really like to make a lot of noise."

"There's a first for everything." I squeeze her hand and pull her into a theatre, not even knowing what is playing or how far into the movie it is.

I look around the theatre and see that there is only a handful of people filling the seats, all of them sitting in the front.

"Amateurs." I whisper, or I thought I whispered, until I hear Emily snicker behind me. I look behind at her and realize that I'm still holding her hand, not even knowing that I was this entire time. I drop her hand and clear my throat, all the sudden feeling very hot.

"Middle aisle then?" Emily asks as she walks ahead of me. I nod, unable to form words for the moment. We sit down and see that the movie didn't start yet, we had somehow managed to make it into the theatre as the previews were playing. We sit in silence, watching the previews and commenting on what looks good and what doesn't. I see the name of the movie come onto the screen and I can't help but laugh loudly. I cover my mouth, unable to keep it quiet.

Emily leans over. "What is it? What's so funny?"

I wipe my eyes, tears almost falling from laughter. "Well Ems, you wanted to know what lesbian do, this movie might help a little bit." She looks confused.

"_Blue is the Warmest Color_? What does that have to do with lesbians?" I laugh again.

"Let's just say that there are some very intimate, very long scenes between two women. You'll see." I wink at her and turn my attention to the screen.

We make it through a large part of the movie with no issue, both of us glued to the screen. When the moment comes for Emma and Adele to get… intimate, the air between gets a bit heavy and electric. I look over at Emily and see that she is wriggling in her seat, biting her lip. I turn my eyes away from her, not wanting her to see me looking and face the scree, where Adele and Emma are still going at it like rabbits. I feel Emily's arm brush against mine and I tense at the contact, feeling like the slightest bit of skin to skin contact set my entire body on fire. I freeze and am unable to move away, but neither does Emily. I look at Emily and see her looking back at me; I see something in her eyes that I can't really read, not really having seen it on her face before. She looks away quickly before I can really think about it more. We sit throughout the rest of the movie with our arms touching; occasionally Emily wiggles in her seat. _She's probably uncomfortable with all these sex scenes. Stupid Naomi! You should have taken her to another movie once you realized what it was. _

The movie ends and we sit in our seats a bit longer, watching the handful of people get up from their seats and leave the theatre. I turn to Emily and see her looking at the screen thoughtful and quiet.

"That's it?! That's the way they ended it?!" I laugh at her.

"Well it is a French movie." I counter playfully.

"But there's no conclusion! Does she move on? Is Emma really happy now? Does she feel any sort of closure at the end?! Why would they end it like that?!" I giggle at her very heated expression and can't help but find her incredibly sexy when she gets worked up.

"To be honest I really don't know. I haven't got a clue what these directors are trying to do half the time." I stand up from my seat and put my hand out to her.

"Come on, let's go get some food. I know the perfect place right around the corner."

* * *

We make our way to the small little "restaurant" off of Farringdon, an area that I know like the back of my hand having once lived a street over.

"Farringdon Grill?" Emily asks hesitantly, looking inside the small two table building.

"Trust me, this is the best place to come when you want some greasy kebabs or burgers. And it's really the only place open here besides Perfect Chicken."

"Ugh. I had a chicken sandwich from them one time and wasn't able to leave my bathroom the entire night. So this is perfect."

We walk in and order our food from the owner of the place, who I've known for a few years now. He always gives me the family discount and I always sneak him the extra money in the tip jar when he's not looking.

We take our food and soda's a little bit down the road to one of the tables outside. Deciding to take advantage of the warm-ish night, knowing that soon we won't be able to.

"So what did you think of the movie? Besides the ending that is." I smirk at her.

"I thought it was good. A bit…" She looks around searching for the right word.

"Vulgar."

"No, not vulgar, maybe more in your face? I'm not sure it's hard to describe."

We sit in silence for a little while longer, eating our food and watching the late night buses role by.

"So it that was lesbians do then?" I snicker at her.

"Hardly. It's what one very heterosexual man thinks that lesbians do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well to put it bluntly the director was a complete asshole. He basically abused the actresses throughout filming. It took them over ten days to do one of the sex scenes. And the sex that they have is the kind of sex that straight men think all lesbians have, it's also obscenely long. He completely fetishizes lesbians and its revolting really. And there's always that lingering feeling that Adele will get with a man next, which is such a heterosexual man's thoughts, like they think that their dick can 'cure' us or some bullshit thing like that."

"Wow. I didn't realized that you hated it so much." I shake my head at her and take a sip of soda.

"I don't hate it. I can't hate it really because of the attention that it's brining to lesbians; with all the awards that they're winning you have to admire it. I just wish that it was even remotely close to the feelings that the comic arises."

"There's a comic?"

"Oh yes and it's very good. Totally heartbreaking, but really what good lesbian story isn't now a days? And it's written by someone within the LGBT community. You should read it sometime."

"Maybe I will." We sit awkwardly for a bit.

"The sex scenes were kind of good though.' I laugh at her.

"You've got me there. I can't say that I didn't enjoy them!" We both giggle and it seems to clear the heavy air. We finish the rest of our food in silence, but it isn't and uncomfortable silence. We get up from our table and throw our garbage into the trash can and make our way down the street.

"Let me walk you back, it's late and you shouldn't be walking alone." I say to Emily.

"That doesn't make any sense though, you'll have to walk back on your own."

"No, I won't. My friends getting off of work soon. I'll walk back with her; she lives right next to me."

"If you're sure…" Emily says, sounding skeptical.

"Of course I'm sure! Plus we get to spend more time together now." I bump into her shoulder with my own.

We make our way down the street, chatting lightly the entire way until we quickly come to Emily's flat. It didn't take long because we were already pretty close by. We stop in front of the building and stop talking and walking.

"This is my stop." I nod at smile grimly at her, not really wanting to leave her for the night. She looks up to the windows of the building.

"Looks like Heck and Cook are probably back. They always leave the lights on… really pisses me off." I nod.

"We only have one planet after all… plus electricity isn't cheap." I say to fill the awkward silence. She nods her head in agreement. We stand in silence, an uncomfortable feeling sweeping across the both of us.

"I should probably…" I motion with my thumb, the universal sign for get the hell out of here.

"Yeah probably… I guess I should make sure they haven't destroyed the flat." We look at each other for a bit longer, I bite my lip in an attempt to keep my distance from her and to remind myself that I can't just kiss her if I wanted to, nor matter how much I want to kiss her. I feel myself leaning towards her and I immediately jerk myself back, putting distance between Emily and I.

"Right well, goodnight Emily, I had a great time." She smiles at me and nods slowly while biting her lip. I smile at her one more time and quickly turn away before I go back and do something I would regret. Not that I think I would regret it at all, which would be a part of the problem.

I make my way to the bar that Effy bartends at every now and then for some extra money on the side. I decide to wait outside for her, knowing that she'll be out any minute. I light up a cigarette just as Effy walks out of the door, or rather glides out the door.

"Hey Eff." I say, taking a drag off my cigarette and turning to walk with her.

"You walked her home." She says, not even looking at but rather straight up ahead, like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Why do you assume that?" She snorts.

"When do you ever wait for me at the bar? The answer is never. This means that you must have been out already and nearby. And all bars and clubs are closed right now which means that you must have done something sappy like walk around a bit chatting and then you walked her home."

"You're remarkable you know that? You should make a business out of this. You have to use your gifts and cash in."

"As opposed to using my gifts for good?" I laugh.

"Please, the last thing that you are is good." We walk in silence the rest of the way, simply enjoying the quiet comfort that Effy brings me. Before I know it, we're at our respective houses, I turn into my very small front lawn. Before I make it to my door though I hear Effy call my name and I turn around to look at her.

"You should text her. Coffee is always a good place to start." I smile and nod at her, taking my keys out and opening my door. I quickly make my way to my bedroom, exhausted from the night. Before I can fall asleep I see my phone light up. I grab it out of habit and look at it without reading the name.

**I had a great time tonight also. Let's do coffee or something soon?**

**-xo Emily**

I smile and almost laugh because she beat me to it. I was going to text her in the morning saying almost the exact same thing.

**Coffee sounds great. Let me know when you're free and we'll figure it out **

**-xo Naomi**

I toyed with putting the xo at the end but decided that since Emily did it, then it should be okay. Before I can put my phone down I get another text from Emily.

**Great! I'm looking forward to it. **

**-xo Emily **

I put my phone down and lay back down on my pillow, quickly falling asleep with a smile on my face and a flash of red right before I close my eyes.

* * *

**I actually did watch Blue is the Warmest Color so I could use it in this chapter and naomi's feelings are mine but a bit toned down, I didn't want to ruin the movie for anyone who wants to see it. I will say that you should watch it and form your own opinion. I'm moving back to school tomorrow so expect more updates because I will have a million times more motivation. **

**And I have to admit that I haven't seen catching fire yet( I know I know I know!) so I just repeated what I've heard about it from my friends. **

**Thoughts? Reviews? Anyone else see BITWC and have any thoughts?**

**-Jess**


End file.
